


A new fate

by KaitouLuminous



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitouLuminous/pseuds/KaitouLuminous
Summary: A hiccup gets banished au.Once hiccup gets banished at the age of 10 he meets new friends, and learns to defends what he loves, all the while keeping his secret from Berk.*Note inspired by the survivalist on fanfiction. Net*





	1. Prologue, *the prophecy*

**Author's Note:**

> In my world for httyd dragons and humans all have souls, that normally are only seen by dragons. But 2 should can call for each other finding soul siblings. when 2 should siblings meet they develop a telepathic bond to each other. That's if the two siblings are from different races for example a human and dragon the human will learn how to speak dragon language. And souls can call for each other.

2 souls alone

One cast out of spite

Shall call the other for peace of mind

Once the two brothers of man and beast meet

Their powers shall be unleased

They become one of the seasons

They are princes

They are knights

Together they shall protect and prove

Aim for peace

Prevent war

Together they shall form

Knight to protect and learn

Knights for dragons

For man

For the two will stand hands in hand

This shall be the start of the age of peace

All thank to the brother princes

Of man and beast


	2. 1 the banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup gets banished and only 2 people seem to believe in him (for now)

" He's done it this time!"

"He's a menace!"

"Should have died when he was born!"

"Kill him for this!"

Now you may be wondering who everyone is yelling at on this nice Berk day, well that would be me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, I'm the ten years old runt of this Viking village. And I swear to Thor I didn't do anything this time! Okay let's back up a bit to what I'm being blamed for this time.

A couple hours ago I was going to the forge where I'm an apprentice to the local blacksmith Gobber, who is more like an father to me than my actual father. Back to my story, anyway when I entered the forge I saw my three bullies the twins Tuffnut(the boy one) and Ruffnut(the girl one) and my cousin Snotlout(and they say my name is bad?!), were playing with the lite forge when they added to much metal causing it to overflow and set the forge on fire. Long story short the forge burned down the three Scrooge's got away with it and I'm left to taking all the blame. We good let's get back to the story.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" shouts Stoic the Vast, and chief of the tribe, and my dad, and trust me when I say this we are nothing alike except for our stubbornness.

"He's burned down the forge Uncle Stoic." Proclaimed Snotlout

"Thank you for telling me Snotlout. Now how shall ye be punished Hiccup." If freaking course he took my cousin side might as well make him chief.

And that's when everyone (nearly) shouted various "punishment".

"DROWN HIM!"

"BURN HIM AT THE STAKE!"

"GIVE HIM THE BLOODY EAGLE!" (That one came from Mildew)

And they just kept getting worst. That is into my father shouts.

"SILENCE! He shall not for for this I shall decide his punishment. Now Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third you hereby are banished from the tribe of Berk for 7 years. Who shall take them to his banishment?" My father asks, please no I'm just being abandoned like trash, does no one care for me?

"We'll do it!" Gobber shouts waking forward with Gothie. Oh thank Odin for them their the only people who have ever seemed to top care for me.

"Really Gobber I know you care for the boy, but surely someone else more suited could do the job." My dad insist, really you won't even let me have this!

"NO, we'll do it we can't trust anyone else to give Iccup a new home safely, and I know we're the only ones who will not Smit him down once we're outside the village." Thank you Gobber.

I see Gobber whisper something to Gothie, then she leaves. And Gobber comes over and leads me to the woods when Gothie comes up to us with about 6 books, some pens, and other odds and ends, then she hands them to me with a wink. As we walk i can't help but tell Gobber.

"I didn't do it Gobber."

"Ya I know lad." I was astonished he believed me.

"How do you know?" I asked astonished.

"You burned down the forge back when you first started as my apprentice, and Gothie and know you never make the same mistake twice. So who did it?" Gobber asks.

"The three stooges." I say using our secret nickname for the trio of bullies.

"Ah makes sense."

After a couple of hours of walking Gobber led me into the most beautiful place I've ever seen. (There cove) 

"Wow." I say

"Yep found this place when I was younger, knew it would come in handy one day. Now it your new home." Gobber you are the best.

"Now these books we've given you are medicine making, survivalist, blacksmithing book, how to cook, a empty journal(the size of the book of dragons) and make clothes. Along with those books we given you some blacksmithing tools extra clothes, warm blanket, and a hatchet. Wow they are thoughtful and awesome.

"I must go lad, bit I'll be back in a week to check up on you, sorry this is all we can do to help you for now."

"I understand Gobber thank you, and give Gothie my thanks." I say holding back my tears now that my situation is finally kicking in.

Once Gobber leaves the dam holding back my emotions breaks, and I just break down crying with all my soul, not knowing that this is calling out there soul of a being that will change my life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment they are like chocolate for me


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend hears the call and brotherhood is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "italics"dragon language

Hiccup pov

* * *

As I cry from the betrayal I felt from the tribe , I got to thinking about what making hate me. And I came to a startling conclusion, NOTHING I did nothing to earn their distain, but be myself. That's wrong, I can't help it if I'm a talking fishbone, I was born that way. While I'venever been the strongest for the most Viking in like a kid I've always been fast and smart. They say I mess everything up and can't wield a weapon, because they've never showed me how to do anyting their proper way. So full with anger I couldn't help it, I shout to the sky.

"I MAY BE A MESS UP TO BERK, BUT I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! I'LL BECOME SOMEONE MANY PEOPLE WILL FEAR! AND I'LL DO IT BY BEING MYSELF!" As I shout this to the world knowing no one will hear me I can't help but feel slightly better. Now what, I think to myself looking around the cove notice this place is beautiful and well hidden. I can make a beautiful home with this. Let's see a forge, a house and maybe a garden area will do I'll add more afterwards.

As I look around figuring where I'll sleep for tonight I hear the sound of wings flapping behind me, as I turn around I see a dragon unlike one I've ever seen before. It was pure black work large bat like wings, a body that looks like it was made for speed and stealth. It wasn't that large, so maybe it was a younger dragon, but what caught my eyes was it's eyes they were a emerald Forest green with cat like pupils, there was something about them that reminded me of my own eyes. I've never even a dragon like this, even in the book of dragons. Then I remember an entry in the book, about the Night Fury It was the only dragon without a picture and it was the dragon I always wanted to kill. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm more curious about what it's doing here.

"Da Dada da I'm dead." I say

* * *

Night fury(aka Toothless) about 30 min prior

* * *

 

It was just a normal day for me flying around serving my queen (red death) when I feel something call to my soul. I've heard of this before when two souls call for each other that means they are either soulmates, or soul siblings. I've never thought I'd have one before, but the call breaks me out of the Queen's control. I'm really happy actually, since now I don't have to serve that monster. I start to follow the call towards the island I often help raid. On my way there I'm really hoping the call is from my soul sibling(no toothcup here sorry) since I'm only about 10 Summers old and don't want a matter yet.

As I reach the forest area in the island I can't help but worry for what if a large smelly human caught me, what are they called? Oh ya Vikings. Foul creatures as a reach a hidden clearing in the woods, my sharp hearing heard a young male shout.

"I MAY BE A MESS UP TO BERK, BUT I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! I'LL BECOME SOMEONE MANY PEOPLE WILL FEAR! AND I'LL DO IT BY BEING MYSELF!" Wow happened to this guy? As I follow the soul pull it actually leads me to the small human who looks nothing like a Viking. Instead of being big and bulky, he's small, thin and made for stealth, for flying? Strange it's this human that my soul is leading me too. Maybe the prophecy is true and my soul brother is this human. As I land line, I finally see this Humans face, it's average (hey cut me a break I'm a dragon it's not like I paid attention to what a humans face looks like!). He had auburn hair, and green eyes that mirror my own, huh that's a good sign that we are soul brothers. When I finally get close i hear him say.

"Da Dada da I'm dead." Okay he really thinks I'm going to kill him? Might as well see if he can hear me.

* * *

Third person

* * *

" _Relax small human, I'm not going to kill you."_ The Night Fury Said! Okay Hiccup your officially going crazy.

" Ho-how are you taking?" Hiccup asks terrified.

" _Wait you can understand me?"_ The Night Fury asks amazed looking closer he could see that this human has the soul of a dragon!

" I I can how is that possible?" Hiccup asks amazed. Then a question enters his mind. "What's your name? Night Fury. "

_"Night Fury? Is that what you humans call my species of dragon, I like it. But I don't have a name_." A name he thought be nice to have. _"Anyway I believe the reason you can understand me might have something to do with a prophecy among us dragons. If you sir down I can share it with you."_ Night Fury asks laying down.

"Okay" Hiccup says sitting down. "Now what's this prophecy you spoke about?"

_"it goes like this._

_2 souls alone_

_One cast out of spite_

_Shall call the other for peace of mind_

_Once the two brothers of man and beast meet_

_Their powers shall be unleased_

_They become one of the seasons_

_They are princes_

_They are knights_

_Together they shall protect and prove_

_Aim for peace_

_Prevent war_

_Together they shall form_

_Knight to protect and learn_

_Knights for dragons_

_For man_

_For the two will stand hands in hand_

_This shall be the start of the age of peace_

_All thank to the brother princes_

_Of man and beast._

_That it we may be the brothers in the prophecy, since your soul called to mine. What happened to you too be out here all alone though. And what's your name?"_ The night Fury asks completely confused, as to why such a young one would be left alone out in the middle of the woods.

"Well the prophecy makes sense. My name is Hiccup by the way. And it's kind of a long story." Hiccup then goes to explain everything that's happened.  Then he hears the Night Fury stomach growl. " Um hungry, what do you eat, since I have some Cod with me that you can have."

" _That be nice Hiccup thank you."_ as Hiccup give him some fish, the young Viking points something out.

"Toothless I could have sworn you had *bite* teeth." As Hiccup watches amazed at the glutens dragon an idea came to mind. " Hey can I call you Toothless?"

" _Sure that way we can both have weird names."_ Then Hiccup decides to touch Toothless, so to show him that he trusted him. Hiccup turns with his head down an holds an hand out, so Toothless can make the final choice to trust him.

" _thank you for trusting."_ Then snout meets hand and the two feels their souls fuse together. At the new sensation if having two souls become one it caused the two to faint right where they stand.

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please comment, they are like kittens to me


	4. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Hiccup discover their new bond & build a new home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics-dragon language

About 20 minutes later Hiccup and the newly named Toothless woke up on the ground, both feeling the new connection between their souls.

"Ugh did Thor hit me with his hammer?" Hiccup asks feeling like he's had one cup too many of med.

" _I believe we both passed out dew to our souls bonding to each other. Now is there something to eat I'm starving."_ Toothless asks as he gets up himself.

"Umm no I gave you the last of my fish. If you want to go fishing, by all means go ahead." Hiccup states feeling some irritation, but not his own. "Umm Toothless, am I feeling your emotions right now?"

"I believe you are Hiccup, sorry it's just I can't believe you havegav the last of your food. Give me a bit I'll be back." Before Hiccup could say anything Toothless takes off flying to who knows where.

"Oookay?" Not knowing where his new dragon friend? Brother? Went, Hiccup decided to make camp for the night, by setting up a fire pit, and training to make a area to sleep. While Stoic never spent pretty much any good time with his son, Gobber made sure that hiccup knew how to survive in the woods, they even camped everything once in a while.

As Hiccup was getting ready to fish in the lake for dinner he heard wings flap behind him. Turning around Hiccup See's Toothless land with a net full of fish? Where the hell did he find a net in the hour or two he was gone?

"Umm Toothless not that I'm not grateful, but where in the nine realms did you find a net?" Hearing the question caused Toothless to give a throaty laugh, of course that be his friends first question when he got back. Toothless had a feeling that he and Hiccup will get along just nicely.

" _Oh Don't worry Hiccup I didn't attack any Viking boats, it anything like that. I found it on some abandoned boat."_  

"Oh good, since I really don't want any Vikings to know you exist, yet." Hiccup says getting some fish to roast over a fire he made while Toothless was gone.

" _why must you burn your food it ruins the taste."_ Toothless asks confused at human customs.

"Fish can be deadly to humans raw, so we cook it to be able to safely consume it." Hiccup explains while cooking his salmon.

 _"I guess that makes sense. But what are you going to do now that your banished from your home?"_  

"I'm planning to build a home here, and a forge. Then once I do that I'm going to build my own destiny and find my own path in life. I'm not sure what it's going to be yet, but I know it's going to involve dragons. Will you help me Toothless." Hiccup explains thinking over what he originally planned. Then a question rose to his mind. "Say why do dragons raid us anyway, wouldn't you all just each fish from the ocean, so what's the point of of raiding?"

" _ah Well I'll show you one day when we're ready for it. Trust me though I will show you one day. But I'll help you build a new home, we'll definitely finish much sooner together. If we're working together then I think we defensiveness against Intruders from your home tribe."_ Toothless says, as the night progressed they talked about their plans for their new home. Before falling asleep Toothless wraps Hiccup in his wings for warmth. And they both fall into a deep sleep filled with dreams of flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please comment they are like pitbull puppy's to me


End file.
